1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a destination setting apparatus which sets destinations used in communications based on a plurality of communication protocols, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication apparatuses which can make communications based on a plurality of communication protocols such as facsimile (FAX), e-mail, and Internet facsimile (I-FAX) have prevailed. In such apparatuses, a technique for displaying a setting screen of additional information (setting information) corresponding to a selected communication protocol, and performing communication with a partner (destination) based on the additional information set on that setting screen has been proposed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364218.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364218 describes that upon selection of a certain communication protocol from a plurality of communication protocols, a setting screen corresponding to that communication protocol is displayed. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364218 does not mention about selection of a plurality of different communication protocols. Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364218 does not include any description about display (control) of a setting screen upon selection of a plurality of different types of communication protocols.
That is, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364218, the user has to select a communication protocol one by one to display a corresponding setting screen used in settings, resulting in troublesome operations.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364218 does not include any description about display of the relations between setting items on the setting screens and communication protocols (that is, which of setting items influences which of communication protocols).
For this reason, it is difficult for the user to understand the relations between the setting items and communication protocols, resulting in poor usability.